bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Szayelaporro Granz
Szayelaporro Granz (ザエルアポロ・グランツ, Zaeruaporo Gurantsu, auch Szayel Aporro Granz), ist der Octavia Espada aus Sōsuke Aizens Armee von Arrancar und ein Wissenschaftler dieser Armee. Er ist der jüngere Bruder von Yylfordt Granz und der einzige Espada, der die Fähigkeiten seiner Gegner "begrenzt". Er kämpft ebenso wenig mit fairen Mitteln wie der Quinto Espada Nnoitra Gilga. Erscheinung thumb|left|170px|Szayels neues OutfitSzayelaporro ist ein dünner, männlicher Arrancar mit Schulterlangen rosafarbenen Haaren und bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Die Fragmente seiner Hollowmaske haben das Aussehen eines Brillengestells und geben ihm ein aristokratisches Erscheinungsbild. Sein Hollowloch befindet sich an seinem Geschlechtsteil, genauer sizt es an seiner Eichel. '' Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED'', Seite 85. Der Aufenthaltsort des Tattoos seiner Espadanummer hat sich bisher jedoch nicht offenbart. Selbst als sein Oberkörper frei zu sehen war, konnte man diese nicht entdecken. Die Kleidung, die er trägt, ist eine Variation der herkömmlichen Arrancaruniform, die bei ihm stets hochgeschlossen zu sein scheint. Er trägt ein eng anliegendes Shirt, welches über seinen Hals reicht und ähnlich wie bei dem von Tier Harribel auch teilweise über seine Finger geht. Darunter trägt er weiße Handschuhe. Dazu trägt er den Üblichen weißen Hakama und die Standard Schuhe der Arrancar, zudem trägt er sein Katana an einer Art violetten Kette an der Hüfte. Nachdem seine Kleidung im Kampf fast vollkommen zerstört würde, verließ er das Kampffeld und zog sich um. Anschließend trug er dann mehrere weiße Kleidungstücke übereinander. Angefangen von einem weißen Cape, einem weiteren längeren Oberteil, welches er unter einem ärmellosen Oberteil trug, bis hin zu einem kürzeren Hakama und weißen Stulpen. Charakter Der Espada nimmt unter den Arrancar die Rolle des Wissenschaftlers ein, und ist dementsprechend intellektuell und äußerst gerissen. Er arbeitet seine Pläne bis ins kleinste Detail aus und verschafft sich durch Analyse der vorherigen Kämpfe seiner Gegner und Reishi-Zusammensetzung ihrer Waffen genug Informationen um ebendiese wehrlos zu machen, sodass er selbst leichtes Spiel hat. Selbst wenn das bedeutet, dass er seine Kameraden dafür töten lassen muss, oder seinem eigenen Bruder Parasiten in den Körper pflanzt. Er ist sehr sadistisch veranlagt, was sich häufig in seinen Kämpfen zeigt, wo er gern seine wehrlosgemachten Gegner quält. Des Weiteren sieht er in anderen selten mehr als ein reines Forschungsobjekt. Nicht-Hollows hält er für armselig und hofft, dass Aizen eines Tages alle Wesen eliminieren wird, die keine Hollows und somit niedrige Kreaturen sind. Auch ist er sehr arrogant und sieht sich selbst als vollkommenes, perfektes Wesen an. Hinzu kommt, dass er recht narzisstisch und eitel ist, was sich darin zeigt, dass er selbst einen Kampf verlässt, nur um sich umzuziehen. Auch scheint er ungewöhnlich gesprächig zu sein, da er dazu neigt all seine Methode bis ins kleinste Detail auszuführen und zu erklären, auch wenn er dabei meistens meint, dass sein Gegenüber diese Ausführungen aufgrund deren niedrigen IQ nicht verstehe. Vergangenheit thumb|left|170px|Szayelaporro früher Szayelaporro Granz, half in der Vergangenheit Nnoitra Gilga bei seinem Überraschungsangriff auf Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, die damals noch die Trecera Espada war. Dies tat er, indem er ein Gerät erfand, welches Nels Sinne trübte und eine Illusion von Nnoitra vortäuschte, sodass dieser sie aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen konnte. Die Nebenwirkungen des Gerätes waren letztendlich der Grund für Nels kindliches Aussehen, da sie durch die Verletzung, die Nnoitra ihr zufügte, zu viel Reiatsu verlor und abermals die Gestalt eines Kindes annahm. Anzumerken wäre, dass Szayelaporro zu dieser Zeit kein Espada mehr war, sich aber einen Posten als ein Espada wieder zurückholte bevor Ichigo Kurosaki und seine Freunde in Hueco Mundo eindrangen. Handlung thumb|180px|Szayel beim Treffen der Espada Hueco Mundo Arc Nachdem Ichigo, Chad und Uryū Ishida in Hueco Mundo eingedrungen sind, sieht man ihn das erste Mal bei einem Treffen des Espada, wo er zwischen Baraggan Luisenbarn und Zommari Rureaux sitzt. Zusammen mit Aaroniero Arruruerie, Barragan und Nnoitra beschwert er sich über die Eindringlinge und hätte es um einiges amüsanter gefunden wenn sie direkt in dem Raum, indem das Hōgyoku aufbewahrt wird, aufgetaucht wären. Als die Gruppe um Ichigo in Las Noches eingetroffen ist und beschließt, sich aufzuteilen, plant er sich ebenfalls an den Kämpfen gegen die Ryoka zu beteiligen. So lässt er Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio und Cirucci Sanderwicci von den Exequias töten, die ursprünglich von ihren Gegnern am leben gelassen wurden, um an die Daten über die Kräfte seiner Gegner zu kommen. Bei dem späteren Aufeinandertreffen mit Renji Abarai, ist der Shinigami chancenlos, da Szayelaporro den Kampf manipuliert hat, sodass Renji sein Bankai nicht mehr verwenden kann, da er seinem Bruder Reiatsu-Parasiten in den Körper eingepflanzt hat und somit den Kampf zwischen Yylfort und Renji studieren konnte. Als Uryū Ishida seinen Kampf mit Cirucci Sanderwicci beendet hat, mischt dieser sich in den Kampf ein, dennoch kann Szayelaporro auch dessen Kräfte, die er vorher analysiert hat, ausschalten. Es gelingt Uryu trotzdem, Szayelaporro großen Schaden zuzufügen, indem er die mächtige Attacke Sprenger einsetzt. Hier zeigt sich wieder einmal eine Facette aus Szayelaporros Ideenreichtum: Er hat seine Fracción so modifiziert, dass er Lebensenergie gewinnt, wenn er sie verschlingt. So kann er sich regenerieren. Nachdem er dies getan hat, lässt er seine Kontrahenten auf dem Kampffeld zurück, verspricht aber wieder zukommen und erwartet von ihnen das sie auf ihn brav warten werden, diese versuchen natürlich zu fliehen, haben aber keine Chance da Szayelaporro seinen Teil des Palastes wie seinen eigenen Körper kontrolliert. thumb|left|180px|Szayel fertigt von Ishida eine Puppe anKurz darauf kommt er auch schon mit frischer Kleidung zurück und bekämpft die Ryoka weiter. Er besiegt Uryū und Renji nachdem er zuerst seine Resurrección aktiviert und anschließend die beiden mit seinen Voodoopuppen kampfunfähig macht, indem er ihre inneren Organe zerstört. Pesche Guatiche und Dondochakka Birstanne greifen in diesem Moment ein, um sich unter anderen für das, was Szayelaporro ihnen in der Vergangenheit angetan hat zu rächen. Mit einer gewaltigen eigens entwickelten Attacke, dem Cero-Syncretico, hätten sie ihn auch schon fast besiegt, jedoch hatte Szayelaporro sie schon lange erkannt und seitdem analysiert, weshalb er sich auf den Angriff vorbereiten konnte. thumb|200px|Mayuris Bankai greift anGerade als Szayelaporro das Interesse an ihnen verliert und dabei ist, sie zu töten, kommt Mayuri Kurotsuchi der Kommandant der 12. Kompanie zur Hilfe. Mayuri kann, wegen seiner wissenschaftlichen und analytischen Kampfweise, die der von Szayelaporro ähnlich ist, alle Fähigkeiten von diesem schnell nutzlos machen. Als er sich im Körper von Nemu Kurotsuchi wiederherstellt, nachdem er von Mayuris Bankai tödlich verwundet wurde, nimmt er versehentlich eine große Dosis eines Giftes zu sich, das sich in Nemus Körper befand. Dadurch wird sein Reaktionsvermögen und seine Wahrnehmung immens vergrößert, so weit, dass sich eine Sekunde für ihn wie ein ganzes Jahrhundert anfühlt. Durch seinen Körper, der physisch unfähig ist, diese übererweiterte mentale Stärke auszunutzen, ist er bewegungs- und somit völlig handlungsunfähig. Mayuri nutzt dies aus, sticht ihm ins Herz und überlässt ihm den Schmerz, der für ihn über 100 Jahre währt. Bleach: The Hell Verse - Jigoku-hen thumb|left|180px|Szayel greift Shuren an Im Sonderkapitel, welches exklusiv zum 4. Film - The Hell Verse herausgegeben wurde, ist Szayelaporro erneut zu sehen. Dieser ist nach seiner Niederlage gegen Mayuri Kurotsuchi in die Hölle geschickt worden, wo er aus großer höhe auf den Boden aufschlägt. Dort wird er schon von seinem ehemaligen Espadakollegen Aaroniero Arruruerie empfangen, welcher sofort mit dem Octava einen Kampf anzetteln will. Nach dem gescheiterten Versuch Szayelaporros, Aaroniero zuerst davon zu überzeugen, dass es doch wichtiger sei herauszufinden, wo beide sich zu der Zeit befinden, gehen die Espada aufeinander los. Kurz darauf werden beide von einem unbekannten Mann unterbrochen, welcher sich als Shuren vorstellt. Er offenbart ihnen, dass beide sich nun in der Hölle befinden. Nachdem Szayelapporo auch diesen vergeblich angegriffen hat, kommen die Gefolgsleute Shurens, Taikon, Gonjō und Garogai hinzu. Ein Kampf zwischen den Espada nun in ihrer Resurrección und Shuren mit dessen Gefolge beginnt. Als Szayelaporro es mit Shuren aufnimmt und ein Gran Rey Cero auf ihn abfeuert, teilt Shuren sein Desinteresse an den Espada mit. Kurz darauf sieht man beide Espada besiegt am Boden liegen. The Thousand Year Blood War Saga Mayuri Kurotsuchi stellt sich beim Kampf gegen Yhwach und das Wandenreich dem Sternritter "C'" Pernida Parnkgjas gegenüber und stößt dabei an seine Grenzen. Als Pernida die Oberhand gewinnt stellt sich Nemu Kurotsuchi dem Quincy in den Weg, wird aber im Kampf getötet. Durch den Tod Nemus gerät Mayuri in eine Sinneskrise als Wissenschaflter mitten im Kampf. Mayuri scheint sein Interesse an der Auseinandersetzung mit Pernida zu verlieren, als ihm plötzlich der ehemalige Octava Espada Szayelaporro erscheint und er Mayuri hämisch fragt, ob dieser nun verzweifelt ist. Szayelaporro fragt Mayuri erneut, ob dieser nun verzweifelt ist und betont, dass er zunächste keine klare Antwort auf seine Frage von Mayrui bekommt. Der Espada meint weiterhin, dass dies unmöglich sein kann, dass Mayuri nun an dem Tod von Nemu verzweiflt, nachdem er Szayelaporro einst zurecht gewiesen hat, wie ein Wissenschaftler zu sein hat. Mayuri könne auf gar keine Fall einen Grund zur Verzweiflung haben, nur weil Nemu als eins durch seine Experimente erschaffene künstliche Lebensform nun im Kampf gestorben ist. Szayelaporros Begründung ist, dass Mayuri doch einst selbst behauptete er verabscheue jede Art von "''Pefektion", dass "Perfektion" für jeden Wissenschaflter "Verzweiflung" bedeutet und, dass es nur gut für Mayuri ist, dass Namu nun gestorben ist, denn sie war eben nicht perfekt, darum wäre doch nun in der Lag eine neue, noch bessere künstliche Lebensform zu erschaffen. Solche Worte hätte Szayelaporro eigentlich von Mayuri selbst erwartet, doch dieser scheint durch Nemus Tod nicht ganz bei Sinnen, da Mayuri anscheint begonnen hatte Nemu als perfekt anzusehen. Nach Szayelaporros Ansicht sei Mayuri nun sehr tief gefallen als Wissenschaftler, da er eine von ihm selbst geschaffene künstliche Lebensform als perfekt erachtete und solle Pernida dankbar sein, dass dieser Nemu tötete, um so Mayuri seine derzeitigen Grenzen aufzuzeigen, die er nun durch seine Forschungen und Experimente überwinden müsse, denn das was Mayuri as perfekt an Nemu ansah, hatte mit Perfektion nichts zu tun. Dies sei eine Schande für Mayuri. Durch Szayelaporros Worte begreift Mayuri seinen Irrglaube und zerschlägt die vor ihm erschienene Illusion von Szayalaporro nachdem er dessen Worten zustimmt und geht gestärkt aus dem Gespräch heraus, um sich Pernida erneut entgegen zustellen. Beziehungen thumb|right|180px|Aizen überführt Szayelaporros MachenschaftenSzayelaporro scheint einer der wenigen Espada zu sein, der sich mit seinen Kameraden abgibt. So sieht man ihn mit anderen im Gespräch und auch die Eigenheiten der anderen scheint er zu kennen. So weiß er z.B. von Yammys Angewohnheit "Suerte!" zu rufen, wenn dieser glücklich ist, oder davon, dass Cirucci Sanderwicci einen schwierigen Charakter hat, da er diese Hure nennt. Sōsuke Aizen Szayelaporro folgte Aizen, in dem Glauben er würde alle niedrigen Wesen, alle Nicht-Hollows eines Tages ausrotten. Obwohl Aizen ja selbst kein Hollow war, schien es, als halte Szayelaporro diesen nicht für unwürdig. Auch wenn Szayelaporro gegen Anweisungen Aizens verstieß, wie z.B. als er für Forschungszwecke die Privaron Espada töten ließ, gestand er diese Missachtung, wohl in dem Wissen, dass Aizen ihn nicht dafür bestrafen würde. Dennoch war er erschrocken, als Aizen sein Motiv für die Tat sofort durchschaut. Yylfordt Granz Obwohl Yylfordt, einer der Fracción Grimmjow Jeagerjaques', und Szayelaporro Zwillingsbrüder waren, hätten sie wohl nie ein besonders familiäres Verhältnis zueinander, da Szayelaporro in seinen eigenen Bruder Parasiten einpflanzte. Ihr zerrüttetes Verhältnis geht sogar so weit, dass Szayelaporro über den Tod seiner älteren Bruder nur sagte, dass er Renji dankbar sein müsste, dass er diesen "Abschaum" tötete. Für Szayelaporro war Yylfordt nur so etwas, wie eines seiner Aufbewahrungsbehälter für Parasiten, und er daher auch nicht wütend wäre, da er nicht so kindsch sei und über ein zerbrochenes Reagenzglas weine. Szayelaporro und Yylfordt sind außerdem die einzigen beiden Arrancar von denen bekannt ist, dass die beiden richtig miteinander verwandt sind. Nnoitra Gilga thumb|200px|Szayelaporro und Nnoitra in der VergangenheitSzayelaporro und Nnoitra arbeiteten in der Vergangenheit, als Nnoitra noch der Octava Espada war und Szayelaporro selbst keiner mehr, zusammen, um Nel zu beseitigen. Szayelaporro tat dies aber nicht aus Freundlichkeit Nnoitra gegenüber, sondern nur, um eines seiner Experimente zu testen, welches aus Nelliel anschließend ein Kind machte. Die Zusammenarbeit der beiden war nach dem Erfolg sofort wieder beendet. Beide taten es außerdem auch nur, weil sich ihre Interesse für einen kurzen Moment überschnitten haben Renji Abarai und Uryū Ishida Renji und Uryū waren Szayelaporros erste Gegner, über die sich der Octava Espada sehr freute, da ihm zum ersten mal ein Bankaibenutzter und einer der äußerst seltenen Spezies der Quincy gegenüberstanden. Uryū und Renji begangen schnell den sadistischen und altklugen Espada zu verabscheuen, konnten aber nicht viel diesem entgegensetzen, da dieser ihnen immer einen Schritt voraus zu sein schien. Mayuri Kurotsuchi thumb|left|180px|Zwei Verschiedene Arten von WahnsinnMayuri Kurotsuchi war Szayelaporros finaler Gegner und der Einzige, der seinem Verstand gewachsen war. Dennoch schienen die Ideale der beiden nicht weiter voneinander weg liegen zu können. Während Szayelaporro nach Perfektion strebte und diese für sich beanspruchte, war die Perfektion das, was Mayuri am meisten verabscheute, da alles was perfekt war, keine weitere Verbesserung und Forschung benötige und damit für einen Forscher wie er es war wiederstrebte. Daher erkannte Mayuri Szayelaporro den Titel eines Wissenschaftlers ab und tötete ihn auf die grausamste Art und Weise. Fähigkeiten Szayelaporro sagt selbst von sich, dass er im Vergleich zu den anderen Espada schwache Kampfkünste aufweißt. Dies kommt daher, dass er in Kämpfen sich eher auf seine Daten und dem daraus resultierenden Kontern und dem Lahmlegen der gegnerischen Fähigkeiten verlässt. *Hakuda:' Da Szayelaporro von sich selbst sagt, dass er keine großen Kampffertigkeiten aufweißt, kann man davon ausgehen, dass auch seine Hakuda Fähigkeiten, für einen Espada auf einem eher niedrigen Level sind. *'Hierro: Szayel weißt wie die anderen Arrancar auch, die Fähigkeiten des Hierro auf. Er schafft es so Renji Abarais Shikai, Zabimaru, mit bloßer Hand zu blocken. Auch die starken Treffer des Sprengers und des von Renji ausgeführtem Kidō, Shakkaho, überlebt er, wenn auch mit Blessuren. *'''Intellekt: Sein größter Trumpf im Kampf ist seine überaus große Intelligenz. Unter den Espada gilt er daher als klügster und baut auf diesem seine ganze Kampfstrategie auf. Er schafft es mittels dessen Erfindungen und Fallen zu erschaffen sowie modifizierte Arrancar uvm. So schafft er es seine Defizite in anderen Bereichen geschickt mit seinem Intellekt und Erfindungsgeist auszugleichen.thumb|180px|Szayelaporro benutzt Sonido *'Reiatsu: '''Als Octava Espada besitzt Szayelaporro Granz einem moderaten Level an Reiatsu. *'Resurrección:' Szayelaporros Resurrección trägt den Namen Fornicarás. Während dieser kann er unter anderem eine Art Voodoopuppe von seinen Gegnern anfertigen und ihnen auf die Art ihre inneren Organe sowie die Knochen zerstören. Des Weiteren kann er auch seine Trumpfkarte Gabriel in seiner Resurrección einsetzten. ''Lies mehr unter: Fornicarás. *'Sonído:' Szayel ist es möglich das Sonído zu benutzen. So konnte er z.B. Renji Abarais Attacken entgehen. Auch war es ihm möglich mit Uryū Ishidas Hirenkyaku mitzuhalten. *'Zanjutsu:' Der Octava Espada zog sein Schwert verhältnismäßig selten. Er konnte zwar mit diesem die Attacken von Renji und Uryū blocken, jedoch angegriffen hat er damit nie. *[[Cero|'Gran Rey Cero']] : Szayel kann ein pinkes Gran Rey Cero in Form einer Disk abschießen Erfindungen Szayelaporro hat als Wissenschaftler in Las Noches eine Reihe von Erfindungen entwickelt. *'Essbare Fracción:' Szayel hat seine Fracción modifiziert, sodass er diese verschlingen kann und dadurch seine Verletzungen geheilt werden. Jedoch sind diese Fracción auf einem niedrigem Level und haben wenig menschliches Aussehen. *'Reiatsu-Parasiten:' Dieser Parasiten pflanzt er in Körper anderer Arrancar ein, und kann so Informationen über das Reiatsu ihrer Gegner erfahren. Angefangen von Strukur bis hin zu Reishi-Zusammensetzung. *'Kontrollierbare Gänge und Fallen:' Szayelaporro hat in seinem Palast Gänge und Fallen eingebaut, die er vollkommen unter seiner Kontrolle hat. So konnte er Renji und Dondochakka in seine Richtung lenken. Fracción thumb|170px|Szayelaporro mit seiner FraccionSzayelaporro hat mindestens ein Dutzend als seine Fracción. Aufgrund ihrer Gestalt und geringen Intelligenz scheinen die Arrancar vorher Gillians gewesen zu sein. Das Besondere an ihnen ist, dass er mit ihnen als Hollows experimentiert hatte und Aizen diese Hollows für ihn zu Arrancar machte. Wenn er im Kampf verletzt wird, kann er eine Fracción essen und sich damit heilen. Außerdem benutzt er zwei andere Fracción, die beide genau gleich aussehen, als Thron. Hier ist eine Liste seiner bekannten Fracción: *'Verona' (ベローナ, Berōna) taucht zusammen mit Lumina, dass erste mal auf als sie ihrem Espada von Aaronieros Tod erzählen. *'Lumina' (ルミーナ, Rumīna) ist der andere der beiden Arrancar, die Szayelaporro Aaronieros Tod mitteilten. Sie wurde von Szayel gegessen, damit dieser sich auf diese weiße so seine Wunden heilen konnte. *'Medazeppi' (メダゼピ, Medazepi) ist ein recht großer Arrancar aus Szayelaporro Granz Fracción. Er wurde von Uryū Ishida schnell getötet. Trivia * Szayelaporro Granz Name stammt von dem des Architekten Alejandro Zaera Polo angelehnt. Siehe dazu auch Namensherkünfte der Arrancar. * Von den 10 Todesaskepten repräsentiert er den Wahnsinn. * Im 4. Popularitätsvotum erzielte er den Platz 29, mit 537 Stimmen. Seine Resurrección Fornicarás erreichte im Waffen und Techniken Poll den Platz 24. * Der Espada taucht bisher in ein paar der Videospiele von Bleach auf. Er ist zum einen in der Bleach: Heat the Soul Reihe ab Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 und in Bleach: Versus Crusade ist vollständig spielbar. In der Bleach: Soul Carnival Reihe Unteranderem als Support Charakter.thumb|250px|Links: Anime, Rechts: Manga * Szayelaporros Seiyū Kōsuke Toriumi hat eine Bleach Beat Collection als Octava Espada aufgenommen. Mit den Titeln SCIENCE SHOW und Pink und einer Sprachbotschaft. *Im Anime mussten einige Szenen die Szayelaporro betrafen zensiert werden. Unter anderem die Szene, in der er seine Fracción Lumina isst, um sich zu heilen. Während er im Manga ihr mehr als nur den Kopf abbeißt, presst er sie im Anime zu einer violetten Kugel zusammen, bevor er sie verschlingt. Auch die Szenen in der Uryus Seelenschneider seinen Hals durchbohrt, sowie die in der er aus Nemu mithilfe seiner Technik Gabriel wiedergeboren wird, mussten entschärft werden. *Im Manga, in Kapitel 305 durchbohrt Mayuri Kurotsuchi mit seinem Zanpakutō Szayelaporros linke Hand, im folgenden Kapitel jedoch, als Mayuri Szayelaporro tötet, ist plötztlich Szayelaporros rechte Hand von der Klinge durchbohrt. Referanzen Navigation en:Szayelaporro Granz Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hollow Kategorie:Arrancar Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Arrancar-Armee Kategorie:Espada Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Anime